heartlandmodfandomcom-20200214-history
Niko Bellic
Niko Bellic is the main character of Grand Theft Auto IV and a protagonist in GTA Ludendorff. He plays a key role in Rick's story due to him relying on Rick for drugs. Backstory While unstable, Niko's life was always very active. Niko moved to Liberty City to find Darko Brevic (see trivia). It is unknown if Niko successfully killed Darko or not. Regardless, Niko shows much remose for what happened in Liberty City and in the Bosnian war. Niko tries to run from his past, but as he said himself "You cannot just get up and leave, everyday you pick up new baggage that you must carry with you for the rest of your life". Personality Niko is very protective of his family and loved ones, particularly his cousin Roman, whom Niko constantly has to worry about due to his gambling habit. Roman has an indiscreet nature of frequently getting the pair into trouble. He is withdrawn among strangers, but has good manners, and shows a softer side with love interests like Kate McReary and Michelle; that said, the horrors of war, both witnessed and perpetrated by Niko, have given him a great sense of guilt, and an ambivalence about the value of human life — he warns away pursuers and expresses regret over his past violence, but also feels that killing is all that he can do, readily taking on jobs which necessarily involve murder. Niko is prone to violence after being angered and he has an explosive temper when he is betrayed, manipulated, or his loyalty is questioned, but he is also quick to help the defenseless and unfortunate, even those he merely meets in passing; he apparently possesses a sense of idealism which was wounded by his wartime experiences. Unfortunately, such a split attitude leads to hypocrisy — Niko, for example, appears to genuinely sympathize with the McReary's grief over the demise of one of their brothers (either Derrick McReary or Francis McReary), despite having secretly committed that murder himself. This makes it highly possible that Niko is a pessimist. Niko's bitterness at the murder of his friends during the war has consumed him, and he is unable to let it go, taking on several highly dangerous jobs merely to enable his quest for vengeance. Several of his friends, most notably Roman, urge him to find a new reason to live, and there are many morality choices for Niko to emphasize his trait. Life in North Yankton Niko moved to North Yankton to escape his past. He wanted to make sure he never followed down the same road he did in Liberty City. Over the course of five years, Niko becomes addicted to prescription medication. Niko's need for prescription medication is what draws him to Rick Chance. Niko does various odd jobs for Rick including but not limited to: Collecting money, killing people and even robbing a library full of people. Business Niko works for Rick Chance. He primarily does odd jobs and other dirty work. Niko also works with Carlon Hill and Eric Adailson to make some extra cash. Trivia *Niko's favorite radio station is Deutsch Vorherrschaft 91.5. *Despit his past, Niko is currently addicted to medication. *Niko is almost always seen using an M70 during gunfights. *Niko went after Darko Brevic because of what happened in the Bosnian war. Niko was betrayed by one of his crew mates. Twelve people died, three escaped. Niko and Florian Cravic were not the backstabbers. Darko was the only logical answer.